Devices for turning over objects are used in the transport and palletting of packages of stacked sacks. In this case, it sometimes happens that the sacks are not lying flat on top of each other, and the packages therefore sink in the middle. This can particularly occur if the sacks have folded bottoms or valves on their ends. In order to nonetheless obtain the flattest possible surface of such packages during palletting, it is therefore sometimes necessary to turn over the packages.
In conventional devices, the packages are gripped and turned between two height-adjustable transport plates. In this case, the transport plates are arranged on a frame between two frame elements, and are fastened to these frame elements in a manner allowing sliding, generally by means of guide rails. The frame elements are rotated by a drum drive and therefore turn the transport plates. Typically, the drum drive only engages on one side with the frame to move only one of the frame elements. The frame elements must therefore be connected by at least one torsion-resistant connection element, which makes it possible for the rotation movement to be transmitted from the frame element on the input side to the second frame element which is opposite the rotary drive. In this case, it has proven disadvantageous that the transport plates can be easily deflected out of the guide rail which is farther from the rotary drive, during the rotation of the frame elements, due to their inertia, and that the transport plate can even fall off the frame.
A device for turning over an object is known from DE 199 31 145 A1, designed with a holder device for the purpose of receiving, turning over, and releasing the object, and a rotary device for the purpose of turning over the holder device. The holder device in this case has two transport elements which can grip the object, wherein the transport elements can be turned over by means of the rotary device. The rotation device is designed with two frame elements which clasp around the transport elements on both sides. Guide rails are included on the frame elements, and the transport elements are arranged in said guide rails in a manner allowing movement. DE 199 31 145 A1 also includes a drum drive for the purpose of rotating one of the frame elements. In this case, it could be disadvantageous that the frame elements need to be connected by heavy, large elements in order to evenly transmit the rotary movement to the transport elements. In addition, it could be disadvantageous that the transport elements can be deflected out of the guide rails during the rotary movement, and the object can fall out.